jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Delta Squad
Fixxer oder Fixer? Heißt ein Mitglied des Delta Squads Fixxer oder Fixer? In der englischen Version von Republic Commando ist es auf jeden Fall Fixer. Inaktiver Benutzer 22:56, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, im englischen Original (Buch wie Spiel) heißt er Fixer; in der deutschen Version des RC-Videospiels hat man das allerdings in Fixxer abgeändert - und da die JP sich an den deutschen Quellen orientiert, habe ich es für den Artikel übernommen. Gründe für diese Änderung sind unbekannt; vermutlich wollte man im Deutschen jegliche Assoziationen mit dem Drogenmilieu vermeiden, die es beim Namen "Fixer" in der englischen Sprache nicht gibt ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 09:20, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar, danke! Inaktiver Benutzer 09:23, 3. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Diskussion geht weiter^^: Sollte im Artikel Fixer dann nicht auch Fixxer mit Doppel "x" geschrieben werden? Inaktiver Benutzer 22:19, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Wieso geht die Diskussion weiter? RC hat es doch ausführlich begründet, verstehe ich nicht... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:52, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Im eigenen Artikel von Fixxer wird Fixxer immer Fixer geschrieben...bisschen umständlich ausgedrückt aber verstehst du das jetzt? Inaktiver Benutzer 12:09, 6. Jun 2007 (CEST) Im deutschen Roman Triple Zero heißt es eindeutig Fixer, also nur mit einem "x"! Sollten wir uns nicht besser an der Romanvorlage orientieren als an einem Computerspiel? In Empire at War beispielsweise gibt es auch einige Übersetzungsfehler, Kessel wird dort zu Kossal. Steffen Gebhart 16:40, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das wusste ich nicht...dann bleibt es natürlich so Inaktiver Benutzer 18:59, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wie soll es bleiben? Beide Schreibweisen werden in der Jedipedia bereits verwendet! Steffen Gebhart 19:06, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ich nehm es auf meine Kappe und definiere einfach mal, dass die Romanvorlage höherwertig ist als das dazugehörige PC-Spiel. Steffen Gebhart 19:13, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Das meinte ich auch! Ich habe den Roman nicht gelesen...ich dachte es wäre in beiden Fixxer. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:21, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Ja, es muss Fixer heißen. Aber nicht in erster Linie, weil Romane als Quelle höherwertig sind, sondern, weil es dem Original am nächsten kommt. Nur um das mal klarzustellen. "Fixxer" war eine unnötige Abänderung eines Namens, die ihm sogar die Bedeutung nimmt. Da aber auch die richtigere Version "Fixer" zu finden ist, muss diese verwendet werden. Die betreffende Regel steht zwar unter "Übersetzungen", aber Fixxer ist ja auch eine falsche Übertragung des originalen Namens. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 20:16, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sollen also alle Fixxers in Fixer geändert werden? Ich würde das übernehmen... Inaktiver Benutzer 20:19, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Steffen war schneller. ;) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 20:57, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok, dann ist das ja nach langer Diskussion endlich erledigt^^. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:01, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kampfgruppe Sollte man nicht bei Delta Squad und den anderen Schwadronen Kampfgruppen-Infoboxen hinzufügen? Inaktiver Benutzer 18:09, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sicherlich. Machs doch einfach ;) Boba 18:11, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar! Inaktiver Benutzer 18:12, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich denke der Teil mit den Mitgliedern ist nicht mehr nötig...und kannst du dir mal bitte in der Infobox den Teil Spezialgebiete angucken... Inaktiver Benutzer 18:24, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Soll ich den Teil Mitglieder entfernen? Auch bei Omega Squad? Inaktiver Benutzer 23:11, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Packs in die Einleitung, eine eigene Überschrift ist nich nötig Jango 23:13, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich meine es steht ja in der Infobox, aber ich könnte die dort auch kurz erwähnen... Inaktiver Benutzer 23:16, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Schreib den Einleitungssatz ein wenig um, so wie Das Delta Squad war blablabla, es bestand aus den Mitgliedern blablabla das es in der Infoboxsteht ist klar aber es sollte auch im Text stehen, die Infobox ist ja nur da um die wichtigsten Informationen auf einen Blick finden zu können, deshalb sollte mann jedoch nicht die Infos im Text weglassen, so entsteht eine Lücke im Informationsfluss :) Jango 23:22, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich habs reingebracht und den ganzen Text nochmal gelesen und kleinere Fehler korrigiert. Les mal die Einleitung...wenns gut ist stell ich den auch für Lesenswert auf. Inaktiver Benutzer 23:35, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom Oktober 2007 (bestanden) * : Mittlerweile ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall vom Inhalt, wie auch vom sprachlichen her Lesenswert! Inaktiver Benutzer 12:47, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Auch für mich ist das ein schöner Artikel. --Finwe Disku 17:12, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Finde ich gut, obwohl man da noch was raushohlen könnte. Darth Nihilus 66 06:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Für Pro reicht es gerade so! Hey, das reimt sich und was sich reimt ist gut! The Collector Audienz 19:37, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ja, der ist mit Sicherheit lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 15:27, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Geht ok. Dark Lord disku 19:44, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ich bin nicht wirklich überzeugt. Da lässt sich doch noch viel mehr rausholhen! --Anakin 20:48, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ich stimme Anakin zu, da geht eigentlich noch viel mehr, vielleicht kommt ja noch was Jango 11:59, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde die RC-Bücher gähnend langweilig, der Artikel ist es jedoch nicht! Lesenswert! Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:30, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Mit 7 Fürstimmen und 2 Enthaltungen erhält dieser Artikel hiermit die Auszeichnung Lesenswert Kyle 11:33, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Name Gibt es irgendwelche Quellen, die erklären, wie es zu dem Namen Delta Squad kam? Eine verbindung zur amerikanischen Delta Force oder zum Computerspiel Delta Force wäre finde ich denkbar. Also, gibt es Quellen zur Namensgebung? 18:12, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Namen Ich weiß, keiner mag es wenn alte Disskusionen wieder heraufbeschworen werden, aber trotzdem. Ich würde mal vorschlagen, das wir die Namen von Sieben und Fixxer in die deutsche version (nach dem Spiel) umbenenen. Denn auf den Büchern steht Der Roman zum Spiel (wenn ich mich nicht irre). Ausserdem würde ich sagen das Karren Travis einen Fehler gemacht hat, da sie einfach nicht die richtigen Namen genommen hat. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4'']] 16:33, 8. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Berater Hatte eigentlich nur das Delta Squad einen Berater oder hatte jedes Squad einen Berater, in den Büchern wird nämlich nichts davon erwähnt. Name Fixer/Fixxer Oh ich hab das einmal Zu Fixxer umgeändert weil das im Spiel auch so steht sorry Darth Dadios 12:16, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Dazu gibt es ganz oben auf dieser Seite schon eine Diskussion. Ich denke, dass man die Schreibweise Fixer beibehalten kann. In der Wook wird der Name auch so geschrieben. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 13:40, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Verschiedene Stimmen? Ist es eigentlich kanon dass die Deltas, anders als der Rest der Klone, individuelle Stimmen haben oder ist das eher eine Gameplay-Entscheidung gewesen, damit die Spieler die Squaddies besser auseinander halten können? Allmeister 15:47, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bergungsmission Bei der Clone Wars Folge "Das Monster" wo auf dem Tempel Eedit der Jedi-Meister Halsey und Knox geetötet wurden musste der Delta-Squad die Leichen bergen (war leicht zu erkennen nur zwei Republic Commandos hatten leuchtende Augenvisiere) musste. ViTiNg 13:26, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC)